


The Emiya Family

by Demial



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works (Anime 2014)
Genre: Angst, Caretaking, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Self-Pity, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-05-20 13:10:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19377376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demial/pseuds/Demial
Summary: You, a regular human not at all involved in magic, gets pregnant by your boyfriend, Emiya. I have two chapters planned so far. Might add more fluff later!





	1. Angst

You discovered you were pregnant. The father was no one else but your boyfriend, Shirou Emiya. That made you nervous. He was a sweet man but he had some intimacy issues. You always had to initiate or step across lines to get closer to him. So far, he hadn't pushed back but who knows if this was the one thing that might send him running.  
  
He was such a softie in private and never shied away from mundane activities like chores. If he agreed to raise the child together, he might actually be a good fit for an unplanned pregnancy. Keeping that hope firmly in mind, you broached the subject over dinner he made for you.  
  
"So you're not too far along?" he asked after you told him.  
  
"...yeah. So if we decide that..."  
  
... we want to abort the unborn baby. Those were the unspoken words. You didn't want to say it.  
  
"You might want to decide if you want to do this with me," he said, keeping his eyes on his food.  
  
You leaned back in your chair, eyes wide. "What? Why?"  
  
"You know how I'm a unique individual, right?"  
  
You tilted your head. "You mean that magic stuff?"  
  
There was apparently a ton more to his past than he originally told you. He explained more about his adoptive father, Kiritsugu. How he lived his life seeking the Grail, deciding the end justified the means. The Grail turned out to be a twisted and cursed object, hardly capable of granting the wish he wanted. Then his son tried to do the same with different methods but with the same result. Lots of deaths--murders, really--that could have been avoided. He should be in jail for what he's done. Your heart ached for him and his father.  
  
"So your father was wrong," you said when he was done.  
  
Emiya nodded. You continued.  
  
"His intentions were good but he was wrong," you repeated thoughtfully.  
  
"Mhmm."  
  
"And you were wrong."  
  
Emiya's expression grew weary hearing that.  
  
"You were wrong and again your intentions were good," you said. You narrowed your eyes, thinking. "What if your problem was scope?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You tried to save too many people."  
  
His face had a smug expression, like he was about to drop a lesson on a fool. Like you listened and didn't hear a word. You wanted to slap it off his face.  
  
"I don't think you understand," he said.  
  
"Maybe. But you told me all that figuring I was going to walk out the door and leave you, right?"  
  
He frowned, probably expecting that or something similar.  
  
"What if I chose not to?" you said. "What if I'm saying you only need to concentrate on your own family? And maybe that could be us?"  
  
His surprised expression told you that your words were beginning to break through to him. A chink in his bitter armour. He frowned but in a way that you couldn't read. There was a sadness there. He closed his eyes. When he opened them, they were shining with tears.  
  
"I'm not leaving," you told him. "You wanna stay, too, don't you?"  
  
"I do." He leaned his head in his hand. "I just don't know what kind of father I'll be."  
  
"We can talk about that later."


	2. Pregnancy Fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a while after the first chapter

It was morning and Emiya got up from the bed. His warmth disappearing from your back woke you halfway from slumber and you fussed, whining. He ran his hand from your shoulder to your pregnant belly, touching you both. You grumbled but preferred to remain where you were instead of pursuing him.  
  
You weren't very far along but he was already in full caretaking mode. He started off by making himself tea and you decaf coffee. He forced himself to make a modest breakfast. Early in your pregnancy, he made piles of food to make doubly sure you were eating enough. Until you cried hysterically one day, feeling bad before even _asking_ him to tone it down. He gave you a super sad face, crying women being one of his weaknesses. You were too cute with tears on your face and he felt bad about that on top of making you cry.  
  
In the kitchen, he switched on the gas stove then placed a frying pan on the flame. He was going to make bacon and eggs for you. Whatever you didn't eat, he would finish.  
  
The smell of cooking bacon lured you out of bed. Emiya pretended to ignore you coming into the adjoining dining room. His former-Servant ears missed nothing.  
  
"Babe!" you called, wanting his attention.  
  
"Yes?" he responded calmly.  
  
"I see you're wearing those sexy boxer briefs I bought you. Care to show me what's underneath?"  
  
He didn't have to turn around to know you were grinning at him shamefully. He was also wearing a red apron, of course. Can't be too careful with the bacon grease.  
  
"Again, Princess?"  
  
Your sex drive had tripled since getting to the second trimester, after spending a month complaining of fatigue. It actually tired him out a bit. Just a bit, after all the things he chose to do for you. All the caretaking. The real problem was, his dick was sore. He stirred the eggs, scrambling them.  
  
"C'mon..."  
  
"Can't, Princess. You wore my little man out."  
  
He flipped the bacon over to reveal the crispy sides.  
  
"Whaaaaat? Is that even possible?!"  
  
"It is and you did."  
  
You only grinned wider, proud of yourself. He smiled, as well, knowing you would be happy.  
  
"Heh. Proud of yourself, Princess?"  
  
"Yep!"  
  
You beamed happily. It was a little extra warmth every time he called you "Princess." He used to just call you by your name, awkward about using anything else. Until you put your foot down and insisted he use something only for you. It was only returning the favour, after all.  
  
Emiya piled all the bacon on one plate and the eggs on the other. He came to the dinner table in just the apron and the boxer briefs. His thick, muscular arms carried your feast. His juicy tits peeked out of the sides of the apron. He was looking just as delicious as the bacon.  
  
He smirked at you squirming in your seat. You were adorable, and not just because you had taken to wearing his buttonup shirts instead of buying maternity clothes yet. He put the plates between you, taking his own seat at the kotatsu.  
  
"Eat the food, not the dick," he teased.  
  
He picked up his fork and dug into the eggs.  
  
"Pffff."  
  
He eyed you, still wearing the smirk. "Do I need to feed you?"  
  
You leaned across the kotatsu, grinning suggestively.  
  
"Feed me some-"  
  
He held up his hand. "No."  
  
"AWWWW!"  
  
"Eat your breakfast."  
  
"Yes, _Dad_ ," you groaned.  
  
You picked up a piece of perfectly crispy bacon with your fingers. He smiled. That's right, he was going to be a dad. He was nervous about it. Really nervous. But also happy.


	3. Baby/Child Headcanons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HCs made more sense to get all my ideas here

**With baby:**   
  


  * The most patient man on the outside with all the crying, drooling, and diaper changing
  * Inside, he's eternally screaming about the fragility of this tiny human that he loves way too much
  * Someone like him should not be allowed to hold a baby
  * Occasionally has dreams where the blood on his hands stains the baby while he holds them, but 95% of the time, it's a happy time
  * He pushes his Servant stamina to the limit to help you out any way he can, including letting you go have time to yourself to destress
  * When he finally collapses, he sleeps through the baby's cries and you have to be the one to get up
  * Would be more-at-ease if his baby didn't inherit magic circuits



  
**With small child:**  
  
If he has a boy:  
  


  * Terrified that his little boy will turn out like him
  * Refuses to teach his son anything about fighting until you remind Emiya that self-defense is a thing
  * Anytime his son mimics his father doing chores, he's relieved, "Maybe he won't turn out like me"
  * You have a cute little helper around the house, even though he's terrible at first and Emiya redoes everything patiently behind him
  * Loves and admires his daddy and follows him around all day
  * His son sees his overly-serious demeanor as 'cool' and wants to be like him when he grows up
  * It never fails to make Emiya melt and you catch him smiling so often that it erases any regret of keeping the baby



  
If he has a girl:  
  


  * Emiya is more willing to teach his little girl to defend herself with little to no nudging
  * He often thinks back to Saber and his begins to dream of his daughter growing up to be a knight like her
  * With the confidence of Rin thrown in
  * He tests teaching Saber's style of combat to her to see if she can pick it up
  * He's proud of her either way because she inherited his tenacity and keeps trying, even when she makes mistakes
  * His daughter learns to cook and clean just to please her father, not at all because you want her to help out around the house
  * She's a daddy's girl and the two of you butt heads more often than you'd like
  * Overall, it's a happy household with Emiya supporting his daughter 100%




	4. More Preggy Fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i guess technically this is before ch 3

Maybe you should have noticed that Emiya's eyes had been on all the sale flyers that come to your door. It was when he came home with a car full of grocery bags that you realized your mistake. You waddled out of the house with your fat, pregnant self in your flipflops to see the extent of the damage to your shared bank account with your own eyes. As soon as his gaze landed on you, he must have realized what he'd done. Like he'd been in a daze until this second. He started, then drooped, dropping the white, plastic bags in either hand to the ground next to him.  
  
"Ummm..."  
  
"Honey," you began, as he stood there, wringing his hands, "what did you do?"  
  
"It was on sale!" he exclaimed. "All of it," he added sheepishly.  
  
You stared at him, who was looking smaller by the second and then at the car, stuffed with bulging grocery bags. Then back to him.  
  
"Honey, are you stressed...? Oh, my god, did you stress-shop?!"  
  
He appeared to tremble, like he wanted to jump behind the car and hide from your questioning eyes. Then he deflated further.  
  
"I think so," he admitted.  
  
You imagined him wandering the aisles of the local grocery, muttering to himself like a man possessed and putting item-after-item into his cart until it was overflowing. It was probably all stuff he could cook.  
  
You smirked. "That's adorable."  
  
He grumbled, feeling made fun of.  
  
"But that's probably enough food for the month," you added.  
  
You gestured for him to come inside since the matter was settled. He picked up the bags, not intending to make you carry any.  
  
"Maybe I should buy a spare freezer," he mused.  
  
He ferried the bags inside, two to four at a time. You made an effort to put the food away, huffing and puffing with the effort of bending and kneeling down to open cupboards.  
  
"Babe, let me do that," he said when he came in. "I can hear you struggling from the door."  
  
You could read the nervousness in the extra lines in his face, his nervousness that you might get angry at him. You sighed; you _had_ been irrational lately. You walked you and your unborn child to the sofa in the living room and sat. You scooted your butt down and cupped the bottom of your belly.  
  
He tentatively poked his head through the doorway, a bead of sweat rolling down the side of his face. "Was I wrong?"  
  
"No, Baby."  
  
He looked relieved and went back to putting away the groceries. You rolled your eyes, smiling. What a worrywart. 


End file.
